


Bulldogs Make Great Matchmakers

by The_Spooner_666



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Joseb - Freeform, M/M, Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Spooner_666/pseuds/The_Spooner_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought that a fire drill at 3 am would be a good thing? Certainly not Joseph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulldogs Make Great Matchmakers

“Uggghhhh.” He turned to look at the alarm clock as the fire alarm blared in his ears. “Not this again.” He shook his head and sighed. “And soooooo early.” He shook his head and pulled his glasses onto his face as he stood up. “I’m not even bothering to get dressed this time. Not at three in the morning.” He sighed as he lazily walked out of his apartment and into the hallway. Soon he was in the elevator and then the lobby. He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands when he realized that they were forcing them outside but he complied, feeling very happy about the fact that he was wearing a decent amount of clothing and had a blanket. It was the middle of winter after all. He really didn’t have any friends in the building so he stood alone, that is, until he saw the strapping man standing just a few feet away from him. “Oh shit,” He thought as his eyes widened and he began to blush. “I forgot that he was gonna be here.” His eyes widened even more as they moved from the stubbled face to the bare chest and legs. He silently looked up to the sky and thanked ever deity he could think of for sending him in his underwear. “Oh shit. He looks cold.” He glanced down to his blanket then back up to the man. He hesitated before quietly padding over to the slightly older gentleman, removing his blanket as he walked. “Um, excuse me?” 

~*~

Sebastian was in his own little world when the younger man from the flat next door (whom he had a massive crush on btw) walked up behind him.   
“Um, excuse me?”   
He jumped a little bit at the sound of his voice. “Huh? Oh, hey.” He smiled slightly when he turned to see that it was Joseph who had spoken to him, trying in a vain attempt to hide the blush quickly spreading across his face.  
“Hey, it’s Sebastian right?”  
He nodded. “Mhmm, and you’re Joseph, yes?”  
He nodded and smiled. “Yep!” He glanced down at the blanket in his hands and seemed to remember why he had walked over there in the first place. “Hey, um, are you cold?” He looked down at the ground and, oh my god, was that a blush on his cheeks? “Because, if you are, you can borrow this.” He held the blanket out to him and looked back up at him, smiling.  
He nodded and tried not to look to eager as he grabbed the blanket out from his hands, briefly brushing his palm across the top of Joseph’s hand. “Oh shit. Thank you so much.” He smiled and let out a relieved sigh as his near frozen body began to heat up again.  
“No problem.” He stood there and awkwardly glanced around, looking everywhere but at Sebastian.  
“Damn these fire drills. Why do they always happen at the worst fucking times? I was in the shower when this was initiated.”  
He glanced up at him and furrowed his brow. “What were you doing showering at three in the morning?”  
Sebastian chuckled. “Well, I work for the KCPD and I had some papers that I had neglected to do earlier but that needed to be done so I had to stay late.” He shrugged. “It happens more than you’d think.”  
He nodded slowly. “Yeah, I have heard your door open and close, somewhat loudly at times, at the most random hours.” He furrowed his brow and looked at the snow. “That sounded rather creepy, didn’t it?”  
He tilted his head back and let out a bellowing laugh that almost made Joseph jump. “Nah~, not really. These walls aren’t exactly soundproof. Hey, who’s Bruiser, by the way?”  
Joseph blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, she’s my dog.”  
He nodded slightly and smirked. “I hear you yelling at her sometimes.”  
He laughed and looked back up at him. “Yeah, she’s kind of an asshole sometimes. And she’s super overprotective, hence the name Bruiser. I started calling her that after she chased off an old flame of mine. Gave him some nasty bruises first though.” He chuckled. “Stupid bastard deserved it.”  
“Him? He said him! Hell yes!” He chuckled. “What kind of dog is she?”  
“An English bulldog.”  
He nodded as a wide smile spread across his face. “That’s amazing! I love bulldogs!”  
“Would you, like to meet her sometime? I think she’d like you.” “I hope she’d like you.” Joseph never dated anyone Bruiser didn’t like. Above anything else, she was an excellent judge of character.  
“Could I? That'd be great.” He smiled warmly at him.  
Joseph nodded and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when the building manager announced to everyone that they were allowed back inside.  
“Shit, sweet. My feet were going numb.”  
Joseph looked down at Seb’s feet to see him in only loose slippers that were soaked all the way through. “You didn’t have time to put shoes on?”  
A simple shake of the head as Seb started to walk away was his only answer.  
He followed close behind him, admiring his ass as he walked. Smiling a mischievous little smile, he looked over the entire back of his body, wishing he could see him in even less clothing.   
“Enjoying the view?”  
He jumped at the sound of Seb’s voice and started to blush at getting caught. “I, um. Well.”  
He laughed and smirked. “Don’t worry about it. I know I’m pretty hard to resist.”  
Joseph laughed and punched him on the arm. “Shut up.”  
He laughed and shook his head.   
The two stood in silence in the elevator as they waited to get back to their floor.  
Joseph cleared his throat and glanced over at Sebastian. “So, when do you want to meet Bruiser?”  
He jumped slightly as he was drawn back from his fantasy of taking Joseph home with him and serving him dinner, watching a movie, and snuggling up in bed together. He shrugged and turned to face the younger man. “How about tomorrow?”  
The smaller man nodded and gave Seb a big smile. “Can you make it at six? We could, maybe have dinner?”  
Sebastian nodded and returned the smile he was given. “That sounds amazing. Should I bring anything?”  
Joseph furrowed his brow as he thought for a second. “Just bring something to drink. All I have is vodka.” He tried not to smile at the surprised look on Seb’s face as he walked past the older man. “My half-brother is Russian. He sends me a different flavor every few months.” He opened his door and went to walk inside but before he did, he glanced over his shoulder at Seb. “Oh, and don’t forget to bring that tight little ass of yours.” He quickly walked into his apartment to hide how red his face had gotten.

~*~

Seb knocked on the door to Joseph’s flat the next day holding a bottle of wine and wearing his tightest pants. He smiled when his date opened the door.  
“Oh! Hi!” Joseph nodded as he grinned at Seb. “Come on in!” He turned to the side to let the older man in.  
Seb nodded and chuckled as he walked in the apartment. “You’re a lot more chipper when it’s not three in the morning.”  
Joseph nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah~. I have a lot more energy in the late hours of the evening than the early hours of the morning.”  
Seb nodded slowly and started to blush a little. “H-how about during the night?”  
Joseph stiffened slightly at the comment but gave a sly grin. “That’s something you’ll have to find out yourself.”   
The older of the two nodded and glanced awkwardly down at the bottle of wine. “Oh! I brought you this.” He held the wine out to Joseph with a shy smile.  
Joseph shook his head as he looked at the bottle. “Sebastian, you really didn’t have to….” He was cut off by Seb clearing his throat.  
“I thought that as I’m going to be drinking your vodka,” he gave a wink, ”that I had better bring something for you.”  
Joseph nodded and gave a grin as he took the bottle from the man’s hands, accidentally (on purpose) letting his hand linger a little longer than was needed on Seb’s.   
When the two men sat down for dinner, something occurred to Sebastian. “Oh hey, where’s Bruiser?”  
Joseph nodded slowly as his eyes widened a little bit. “Oh shit. I left her locked in my room. One second.” The smaller man got up and ran to his bedroom. When he entered, Seb had to chuckle when he heard Joseph yelling at something in the room. “Oh Bruiser! Why’d you chew up my comforter?! Ugghh. You little, gahh!” Joseph grabbed his dog by the collar and dragged her into the hallway. He let out a sigh and glanced over at Sebastian. “Brace yourself. I’m letting her loose.”  
Seb nodded and smiled a little at the other man. His smile widened when a huge English bulldog came running at him. The dog let out a ferocious bark and ran into Sebastian’s leg, almost pulling him out of the chair. He caught himself and leaned down to pet the dog. Bruiser seemed hesitant at first but quickly warmed up to the strong yet gentle man that was now scratching her belly.   
Joseph watched the scene in shock. His only thoughts were, “Oh yes. Oh yes. Oh HELL yes.” As he walked over to his dog and seemingly the man of his dreams, a large smile grew over his face. “I have to hand it to you Seb. Bruiser never likes people this fast. The only other person she hasn’t bitten upon first meeting them is my mother. She especially thinks it’s fun to attack the people I really want to make a good impression on so, that makes this even crazier.” He smiled again and sat back down at the table. He smiled even wider and blushed a bright red when Seb rested his hand on Joseph’s and gently traced the bones in his hand with his rough thumb.   
“I think this is a sigh. I’ve been wanting to ask you this for awhile but haven’t had the balls. This gives me the courage though.” Seb took a deep breath and closed his eyes before staring intensely into Joseph’s. “Joseph, I’ve been admiring you from a distance for some time now and, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me. I mean like, a real, official date. This one was kinda iffy.”   
Joseph nodded and blushed even brighter, the smile never leaving his face as he said, “I would love to go on a date with you Sebastian.”   
The two men then proceeded to eat, indulged with happy chit chat and alcohol as Bruiser took a nap on Seb’s feet.


End file.
